passeuse d'âmes
by lullabel4618
Summary: Les personnages appartienne a S.MEYER     Isabella SWAN est une passeuse d'âme, elle devra effectuer une requête quelque peut particulière, redonner le sourire à toute une famille. Mais va telle y arriver?     Tous Humains
1. PASSEUSE D'ÂME

Les personnages appartienne a S. MEYER

Isabella SWAN est une passeuse d'âme, elle devra effectuer une requête quelque peut particulière, redonner le sourire à toute une famille. Mais va telle y arriver?

Tous Humains

PROLOGUE

Être une jeune femme accomplie à 25 ans m'a demander énormément d'effort et de travaille, pour ne pas tomber dans la folie que m'a apporter ma vie.  
>Ma famille a subi mes violent cauchemars, mes parents ne prenaient pas le temps de m'écouter, plus passionner par leurs disputes, le seul qui restait à mes coter pendants mes nuits horribles était Emmett mon grand frère.<br>Mes rêve étaient remplis de mort m'appelant à l'aide, et mes parents n'ont rien trouver de mieux que de m'envoyer voir de nombreux psychologues et je peux dire que cela n'aura servis a rien.

Tout pris un sens le jour de mes 18 ans, mes parents qui mal grès leur séparation avaient tenu à le souhaiter, tous y était, amis, famille, mais moi je n'était pas avec eux, j'observai cette femme a l'air ci triste, plus je me concentrai, plus je l'endentai me parler, mais personne autour de moi ne semblait ni la voir ni l'entendre.  
>Elle m'appelai à l'aide, je senti une main ce poser sur mon épaule, un regard et je me trouvai face à mon oncle.<p>

- Je sais que tu la voit, ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne te veux aucun mal, seulement que tu l'aide, non tu n'es pas folle, simplement que ton regard vois au delà de la vie, ne t'en fais pas, je t'apprendrai.  
>Avoir ce don n'est pas une malédiction, tu vas te rendre compte que c'est une bénédiction.<p>

A l'époque je ne savais pas a quel point il aurait raison


	2. CHAPITRE 1: DRÔLE DE REQUÊTE

CHAPITRE 1 : DRÔLE DE REQUÊTE

Aujourd'hui, je suis maman célibataire et une passeuse d'âme.

Mon oncle m'a tout appris, le pourquoi, le comment, bien que je ne sache toujours pas qui m'a choisi pour faire sa.

Je travaille dans l'événementielle, et mon travail me passionne et arriver à conjuguer les trois n'est pas forcément facile à gérer.

Mes parents ne savent rien, et c'est tant mieux, Emmett me rassure toujours, et passe son temps a ce moquer de moi.

Il est devenu entraineur sur roller hockey et l'heureux papa de ma petite nièce Cléa, lui et Rose sont aux ange.

Et mince je suis en retard, et ce n'était pas le jour, car mon nouveau boss arrive, j'ai fait passer ma patronne de l'autre coter, vous auriez dût voir ma tête quand je l'ai vu apparaître au toilette de l'agence.

Ils ont toujours tendance a m'appeler au mauvais moment, mais pas un seul ne viendrai me réveiller pour éviter que je sois en retard.

- Bonjour Angela

- Le boss est arriver et il a bien remarquer que ton bureau était vide

- Zut

- Alors ?

- Nolan, n'étais pas très en forme

- Oh, le pauvre petit bonhomme

Oui je sais me servir de mon fils comme excuse est très petit, mais je n'allais pas lui dire qu'un fantôme du 15ème siècle refusait de partir d'une maison, car il trouvait que notre époque était révolutionnaire, j'ai dût lui parler toute la nuit pour le convaincre que notre technologie n'était pas une raison suffisante pour hanté une maison et ses habitants.

Vers 12h00, Angela m'attendait près du hall pour aller déjeuner, quand le patron décida de sortir au même moment.

Il n'y a pas à dire, sexy le patron, un petit bémol il a les yeux d'une tristesse affligeante

- Je sais que c'est votre pause déjeuner, mais j'aimerai vous parlez.

Il me fait signe de m'assoir, oula c'est pas bon du tout.

- Comme vous le savez, j'ai dût reprendre le poste suite au décès de Madame Fletcher. Cependant j'aimerai que mes collaborateurs arrive à l'heure quand un nouveau patron prend son poste.

Cependant votre CV est incroyable en vue de votre age, et le fait que vous avez un enfant ne va pas vous porter préjudice.

( OK beau goss 1 - moi 0 tu la joue comme sa parfait )

- Écoutez, je sais que je suis jeune, mais cela fais deux ans que je travaille ici, et mon fils n'a jamais et j'insiste sur le mots jamais empêcher mon travail d'être correcte, et puis ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas, mais ci cela vous inquiète, je peut aussi bien partir.

- Non! pas du tout, je ... pardon je n'aurais pas du insinuer que le fait d'avoir un enfant ...

- Effectivement, vous n'avez rien d'autre a ajouter?

- Non, je ...

- Très bien, ci c'est tout je vais aller à ma pose déjeuner

- Bien sur.

PDV Edward

Et bien sacré caractère, en tous les cas je sens que nos échanges vont être particulièrement intéressant, 25 ans et déjà mère, je crois qu'elle aurait pu me fusiller sur place elle l'aurais fait, parfait j'aime avoir des personnes de caractère.

Coup de téléphone oh non

- Alice comment va tu? écoute je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne viendrais pas, à quoi sa sert.. oui je sais cela fais 2 an, mais la pleurer tous les ans ne la ramènera pas, bon la discution ne mènerai nul part, oui c'est sa, dis à Jazz que je l'attend dans deux jours et excuse moi au près de papa.

Pourquoi il faut toujours que l'on ce dispute a ce sujet.

PVD Bella

Au restaurant, Angela ne cessai de me dévisager

- Enfaite tu l'a carrément envoyer balader

- Je ne supporte pas que l'on dise que je l'on prétende que je négligerai mon travail par rapport a Nolan

- J'aurai aimer voir sa tête, Isabella SWAN en mode " Je dois avoir ce contract ", la tête qu'il a dût faire

- Ce n'est pas drôle

- Si, surtout comme la foi ou tu as coursé Emmett, quand il avais placarder des affiches pour savoir qui était le père de Nolan, avec votre numéro de téléphone, pour pouvoir le joindre, J'ai cru que Jake aller tomber dans les pommes, quand Emmett lui a demander ci il le savait ,vu qu'il était ton meilleur ami

- Oui surtout qu'il était persuader que c'était ce crétin de Mike Newton et pas jacob, la tête qu'il a fait quand il a su que c'était lui.

Au bureau, c'est effervescence la nouvelle campagne de pub prend tous notre temps, edward Cullen est en grande conversation téléphonique, bon bella arrêter de regarder ton patron et bosse un peut.

un froid je j'identifie bien arrive, elle ce matérialise devant moi, elle est magnifique, je regarde dans tous les sens et ferme mon bureau a clé, je baisse mes stores, car il ne manquerait plus que l'on me voit parler toute seule.

- Bonjour, que puis je pour vous?

- Oh non, je ne suis pas encore prête à partir

- Alors pourquoi êtes vous ici, enfin jusqu'à moi tous du moin

- Voilà, je suis morte il y a deux ans, et ma famille n'arrive pas à me laisser partir, c'est pour cela que je ne peut passer de l'autre côter

- En quoi puis je vous aider?

- Redonnez leurs le sourire

- Mais ce que vous demander est très compliquer Me ?

- Elisabeth Cullen

- Non! vous êtes ...

- Oui je suis la mère d'Edward

- Non je ne peut pas

- C'est vous qu'il me faut

- Quelqu'un de plus expérimenter pourrais ...

- Non! c'est vous que je veux!

Mon porte document passe de l'autre coter de la pièce, son flux magnétique, et puissant quand elle s'énerve, il faut que je la calme avant qu'elle ne détruise tout

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, laisser moi réfléchir, j'ai besoin de temps

- Vous êtes mon seul espoir

Vite mon portable

- Oncle Dan, j'ai un problème, je peux venir ...


	3. CHAPITRE 2: COMMENT ?

CHAPITRE 2 : COMMENT Y PARVENIR

- Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais vu un cas pareil  
>- Et quand j'ai refuser mon porte document à voler a travers la pièce<br>- Manipulation physique des objets, incroyable ...  
>- Non! c'est pas incroyable, elle m'a fais peur, le pire c'est qu'elle ne veux que moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire<br>- Ma Bella rien n'est insurmontable  
>- Oui, mais là je doute<br>- Essaye et ci tu n'y arrive pas, tu auras au moins tenter quelque chose.

En allant chercher Nolan, je repense à cette conversation, elle ne m'a pas plus éclairer que ça, comment redonnez le sourire à des personnes que je ne connais pas, hormis mon patron, qui est aussi amical qu'un grizzly en colère, pourquoi il faut que sa tombe sur moi.

Mon fils me cours dans les bras, l'avoir près de moi est quelque choses de formidable à chaque fois, un calme m'envahis et je suis bien. Ce soir il est calme, un peu trop calme.

- Quelque chose te tracasse mon ange?  
>- Maman c'est quoi un batar...<br>- Nolan SWAN, d'où tu tiens un langage pareil  
>- Nicolas, a dit sa, vu que papa ne viens jamais à l'école<br>- Tu sais très bien que ton père travail loin de toi et qu'il ne peut pas venir comme il le voudrai  
>- Oui bien c'est nul, tous les autres enfants, ils viennent les papa, moi je le vois que par l'ordinateur<br>- Tu le vois pendant tes vacances  
>- Pfff, moi je veux pas un papa de vacances, je veux un papa tous le temps, comme tonton Emmett avec Cléa.<p>

Oh, croisement des bras, moue à la SWAN, et bien belle soirée en réserve, il faut que j'appelle son père, qu'il lui parle, mais que puis je lui dire, il a raison.

Et dire que Nolan à été le fruit d'une consolation mutuelle, être enceinte à 20 ans, qu'elle folie, quand je repense à la tête qu'ont à fais tous deux en voyant le test de grossesse, ont été même pas amoureux, mais les meilleurs amis.

Je voulais le garder, et Jake à assumer son rôle depuis le début même ci il était en couple avec Leah et que cela à été compliquer de lui expliquer, surtout très cocasse.

Mais, il adore son fils, il en est complétement gaga, mais son travail l'a obliger à partir loin, et plus Nolan grandit, plus cela devient difficile pour lui.

_Message : Coucou Jake, comment vas tu? moi la routine, appel Nolan dès que tu auras le temps, sale journée pour lui, tu lui manque, embrasse Leah pour moi_

Arriver à la maison, elle est là je la sent, Nolan est devant la télévision. Calme, calme ...

- Je sais que vous êtes là  
>- Vous avez garçon magnifique<br>- Merci Élisabeth, quand à ce que vous m'avez demander, c'est assez délicat ...  
>- Je vous est fait peur tout à l'heure, je m'en excuse, mais comprenez moi, ma famille est tellement importante pour moi.<br>Mon fils à arrêter d'avoir des sentiments, il ne compose même plus,alors que c'était un pianiste hors pair, ma fille ne fait plus de grand défiler, alors qu'elle à travailler avec les plus grand, sa tristesse la submerge elle n'arrive plus à faire face, mon mari, l'amour il a devant lui, mais il ne le voit pas.  
>Je sais que ce que je vous demande est énorme, mais je le sentiment que vous seule pouvez m'aider à les rendre heureux et que je parte en paix.<p>

- Je vais essayer ( soupir ), mais je ne vous promet pas d'y arriver  
>- Je vais vous aidez<br>- Je ne sais pas ci cela doit me rassurer.


	4. CHAPITRE 3: LA SOLUTION ?

CHAPITRE 3: LA SOLUTION ! S'ASSOMER AVEC UNE PORTE

J'ai discuter avec Élisabeth toute la soirée, elle m'a parler de son mari Carlisle Cullen, chirurgien, avec lui elle avait vécu le grand amour, le vrai. Seulement voilà, il a récemment rencontrer une femme mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il pense qu'il n'a plus le droit à l'amour .

Edward, tout petit il voua une passion pour le piano, il était près a rentrer au conservatoire, mais avec la maladie de sa mère, puis son décès, il a tout abandonner.

Alice qui est d'après elle " un petit démon de la mode " a un talent a créer des vêtements avec tous ce qu'elle trouve, mais la encore la mort de sa mère à tous arrêter.

Pour elle, je devrai faire en sorte que Carlisle retrouve le sourire avec cette femme, que mon patron, reprenne le piano et que Alice soit la nouvelle styliste de l'année.

Oui ci je résume comme sa, c'est effrayant, bon sens comment je vais m'y prendre pour pouvoir approcher son mari, et sa fille, et surtout je me vois mal dire a Edward, bon écoute, ta mère qui est morte me parle, elle veut que tu rejoue du piano, pffff, même moi je n'y crois pas.

La seule chose de positif dans tous sa, c'est que Élisabeth m'a réveiller, et surtout m'a empêcher de me rendormir, tout en elle respire la douceur, c'est affligent de dire sa, mais elle a agis mieux que notre mère. En tout les cas ce matin je n'est pas déposer Nolan en retard, et je suis à l'heure au travail.

8H45 trop à l'heure, bon sens, je suis seule dans mon bureau, et bien je vais me mettre au boulot, mais pour sa je dois aller aux archives récupérer des anciennes photos.

Foutu porte qui peine à s'ouvrir, je tire un grand coup ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que je trébucherai, et que je me cognerai la tête, et que serai le trou noir.

Ma tête est douloureuse, et toutes ces lumières m'aveugle

- Melle SWAN, comment vous sentez vous?  
>- Comme ci on m'avait rouler dessus, ou suis-je?<br>- Vous êtes à l'hopital  
>- L'hôpital?, mais qui êtes vous<br>- Excusez-moi je suis le Docteur Cullen, vous avez été emmener suis à un choc violent à tête

Oh bon sens, pas possible que ce soit une coïncidence, je comprend d'où Edward tiens sa beauté, j'ai dit beauté? Le choc était plus violent que sa alors  
>- Mais qui m'a emmener ici?<br>- Moi

Oh non, Edward, alors là c'est le bouquet

- J'ai pris la liberté de demander à Angela d'appeler quelqu'un de votre famille ...

- BELLA !

Mon dieu, qu'es ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça

- Belli Bello, tu va bien?, t'a rien de casser?, pas de bleu?, pas de coupure?  
>- Emmett arrête de hurler<br>- Mais on m'a dit que tu as eu un accident, tu comprend que j'ai eu la frousse, toi et ta maladresse légendaire  
>- Docteur Cullen, Edward Cullen, voici Emmett SWAN mon frère<p>

Tous ce sert la main, et Edward me regarde, hoche la tête vers son père et sort de la chambre.

Humiliation 100%

- Ne vous inquiéter pas je la garde en observation, juste pour voir ci tout va bien, je vous dit à tout à l'heure reposez-vous  
>- Merci Doc!<br>- Emmett!, et Nolan comment je vais ...  
>- T'inquiète, Belli, ma rosie, a appeler l'école, pour prévenir que ce serai elle qui irait chercher le microbe, on s'occupent de tout, mais franchement avoue que sur 1 milliard de personne, tu es la seule qui arrive a ouvrir une porte et s'assommer avec.<br>- Hey ! j'ai trébucher, et arrête avec tes surnom idiot, remercie mon patron, car c'est lui qui m'a trouver  
>- Ouais sinon personne ne t'aurais vu, et j'aurais été obliger de dire a mon neveu que sa mère était une catastrophe ambulante et c'est pour sa qu'on t'a perdu<br>- Emmett !  
>- Bon Belli Bello, repose toi et tache de rien casser à l'hôpital<br>- Emmett !

Il part en rigolant, comment quelqu'un comme lui à pu être un père responsable, merci à Rosalie.

Oh j'ai pas du y aller de main morte car j'ai horriblement mal, aller du calme il faut que je me repose.


	5. CHAPITRE 4:Mr CULLEN

CHAPITRE 4 : MR CULLEN PERE

Avoir une poisse pareille c'est pas possible, je suis maudite.

En tous les cas, me voilà devant le mari d'Élisabeth, il est revenu me voir une fois qu' Emette est partis.

Comment aborder la chose sans que je passe pour une véritable folle et qu'il décide de m'interner, tous ce bouscule dans ma tête.

- Melle SWAN? tout va bien, car je vous parle depuis quelques minutes mais vos yeux sont dans le vague.  
>- Oh excusez moi, j'étais dans mes pensées<br>- Je vous demandais ci vous aviez encore mal à la tête, car vous pourrez demander à l'infirmière des anti douleurs  
>- Puis je vous poser une question<br>- Je suis là pour répondre à toutes les questions que vous voulez, mais ne vous inquiéter pas votre scanner ne montre aucune lésion suite à votre choc.  
>- Non, ce n'est pas a propos de sa, juste comment faites vous?<br>- Comment je fais quoi?

Autant y aller direct

- Pour vous remettre de la mort de votre femme  
>- Comment...<p>

Vite un petit mensonge

- J'ai connu votre femme.  
>- Où<p>

Là je suis mal

- Disons qu'elle m'est apparu, quand je m'y attendait pas

C'est pas vraiment un mensonge, mais à la tête qu'il fait, il à l'air de me croire

- Oui, elle avait le don, de parler a toutes les personnes qu'elle voyait, et de leur redonner le sourire, c'était sa spécialité.

- Je suis désoler, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise ..  
>- Non, ne vous inquiéter pas, mais c'est tellement rare de voir une personne étrangère à sa famille, qui n'est pas de mal à me parler d'elle, et je dois avouer que cela fait du bien<br>- Ne le dite pas à Edward, que je la connaissait ( sa c'est du beau bella mentir au père de ton patron )  
>- Secret médicale oblige, disons que chez moi, avec mes enfants, la mort de leur mère à laisser plus de séquelles que je ne l'aurai cru.<br>- Je ne pense pas que votre femme aurait été d'accord, elle incarnais la joie de vivre  
>- Mais que puis je faire pour y remédier, j'ai beau être médecin, je n'ai pas de traitement adapter pour leur peine.<br>- Et vous? Quel traitement vous pourrirez prendre  
>- La Melle votre question est trop personnel pour que j'y répondre<br>- Pardon, je ne voulais pas prétende que ...  
>- Ne vous inquiéter pas pour moi, je suis assez grand pour me guérir, mais là, l'important c'est que que l'on soigne votre légère commotion<br>- En terme claire, vous éluder ma question  
>- Vous êtes très perspicace, mais je serais ravi de vous revoir en dehors de cette hôpital pour en parler, et j'ai comme l'impression que l'on ce reverra bientôt.<p>

Pourquoi il me dit sa, c'est moi qui aurait du lui dire, cette échange m'a donner le ton, et finalement je pense pouvoir y arriver.

- Élisabeth, Élisabeth?  
>- Je suis là, j'espère que je ne vous est pas trop fait mal<br>- Alors c'était vous, non mais vous êtes complétement folle  
>- Oh Isabella, ne dramatiser pas, vous ne saviez pas comment faire, pour m'aider, alors j'ai penser que c'était une solution, mon fils vous trouve et c'est mon mari qui vous soigne<br>- Vous trouvez que c'était une bonne solution ?Vous auriez pu trouver autre chose que de m'assommer !  
>- J'avais penser vous faire tomber des escaliers qui menait a vos archives, mais j'ai eu peur de vous tuer, qui sois disant passant ne m'aurais servis à rien<br>- Une folle, je dois aider une folle, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de me dire  
>- Vous dramatisez, mais avouez que j'ai eu une bonne idée<br>- Je vous jure que vous n'étiez pas morte, je vous tuerais de mes propres mains  
>- Ne jurez pas c'est impolie, je vous laisse ruminer toute seule, je reviendrai quand vous vous serez calmer<p>

Non mais en plus elle à le toupet de ce placé en victime, elle m'assomme et je suis la méchante.

En tous les cas il va falloir, que je fasse attention, qui sais ce que sera sa prochaine bonne idée, vivement que je sorte d'ici.


	6. CHAPITRE 5 : MON OBSESSION

CHAPITRE 5 : MON OBSESSION: ISABELLA SWAN

PDV EDWARD rien que pour lui il faut bien que je le rendre plus vivant dans mon histoire lol:D

Je dois avouer que de la voir allonger à même le sol m'a soulever le cœur.

Comme ci il aurait pu s'arrêter sur le champ, comment j'en suis arriver là, à attendre que mon père sorte de sa chambre, et me dire que je puisse partir tranquille, adosser au mur je regarde son frère, il à les yeux dans le vague, il à l'air d'être hyper inquiet.

- Merci, pour ma sœur  
>- De rien, c'est normal<br>- Je sais que ce n'est pas normal, tu aurais très bien pu appeler les pompiers, et ne rien faire, mais au contraire tu l'a accompagné et tu as demander un des meilleurs chirurgiens pour s'occupe d'elle, alors ne me dit pas que c'est normal, pour un patron.  
>-Dison qu'elle m'a fait très peur, et que je ne voulais pas être annonciateur de mauvaise nouvelle<br>- Non, je t'aurais refait le portrait de ta belle gueule d'ange. Pour te remercier, je t'invite à manger chez moi, et pas d'objection, viens après demain midi, tiens voilà mon numéro et mon adresse.  
>- Merci, mais je ne ...<br>- Laisse tombé

Son frère lui ressemble à bien des égard, à par qu'il a un sens de l'humour hyper développer, ils ont la même couleur de cheveux brun, bien que ceux Isabella  
>soit plus soyeux et d'une brillance que j'adorais passer mes mains dedans, ces yeux sont d'un marron pétillant et je me suis noyer dedans l'ors de notre premier entretient.<p>

Bon sens qu'es ce qu'il m'arrive, je n'est plus ressentis une telle attirance pour quelqu'un depuis une éternité, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle me donnai envie de composer, de créer, de m'envoler.

Et je dois dire que cette allégresse me fessait du bien, pour la 1ère fois depuis longtemps je commence à reprendre vie depuis la mort de maman.

Papa sort de sa chambre, parle a son frère, mais je n'entend quasiment pas, il attend que son frère parte, et ce tourne vers moi.

- Respire, fils, elle n'a rien de grave, une légère commotion, je la garde tout de même en observation car elle à perdu connaissance.  
>- Merci d'être venu, j'ai eu très peur<br>- Cette jeune fille est très divertissante, et c'est une belle personne, qui ne te laisse pas indifférente  
>- Tu raconte n'importe quoi<br>- Edward, j'ai vu ton regard, et cela fait deux ans que je n'avait plus vu celui ci  
>- Papa, comment elle a pu me bouleverser à ce point, elle m'obsède, je ... je<br>- Tu es amoureux mon fils  
>- On ne tombe pas amoureux, tu te trompe<br>- Comme tu veux  
>- Et avec Esmée ta décoratrice, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu<br>- Non, Edward, je te jure qu'il ne ce passe rien  
>- Calme toi papa, je ne suis pas Alice, tu as toi aussi droit au bonheur, et je trouverais cela normal, tu sais maman ne t'en voudrais pas<br>- Je sais, mais j'ai du mal  
>- Nous voilà bien avancé tous les deux<br>- Tu viens demain, Alice en sera contente, et je dois avouer que Jasper et moi on sera soulager, car ta sœur est assez exécrable  
>- Pourquoi tiens telle a faire cela, maman n'aimerai pas sa<br>- C'est important Edward, fait le pour elle  
>- Très bien, mais je n'irai pas au cimetière<p>

En repartant vers le parking, je pensai a elle, tout est devenu plus clair je voulais apprendre à la connaitre et surtout la protéger elle et son fils, je ne sait pas pourquoi, mais cela me semblais important, cette révélation m'apaisa, comme ci ces deux année de souffrance n'avait pas exister.


	7. CHAPITRE 6 : MISE AU POINT

CHAPITRE 6 : MISE AU POINT

En sortent de l'hôpital, je songeai à Élisabeth, elle n'avait vraiment peur de rien, elle n'était pas revenue me voir et m'avait laisser en paix, mais ce silence n'indiquait rien de bon, comment la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas obliger d'en arriver à de telle extrémité pour que je puisse parler à sa famille, il fallait que j'ai une grande discutions avec elle.

Émmett était venu me chercher et me ramenais chez lui, j'y passerai le week-end, Mr CULLEN n'avait pas voulu que je reprenne le travail, il m'avait donner 6 jours d'arrêts, et avait dit de ne pas resté seul, pendant au mois 48h, car selon lui, mon choc à la tête avait été conséquent, et il ne voulais pas prendre de risque.

Il va falloir aussi que je remercie Edward, de m'avoir emmener, de ce point de vue je restait encore confuse a ce qui peut pousser un patron à prendre soin d'une employée aussi banal que moi.

- Belli, es que sa va, car ton visage change d'expression au moins toutes les 2 minutes  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter, mais ma chute et du aux fan...<p>

- Non! pas le mot! tu sais que tous tes truc bizarroïde me flanque une frousse du tonnerre, bon sens, Bella je ne t'ai jamais rien dis sur tes activités paranormal, mais là il y a eu ni plus ni moins une agression, et je ne tolère pas que tu mette ta vie en jeux pour eux. Tu as Nolan, il serai temps dit penser

- Je t'interdit de dire que je ne pense pas à mon fils, Je ne fait que sa, mais là je dois dire que cela m'a complétement échapper, et elle n'a pas voulu me faire du mal !  
>- Elle ?<br>- Oui, autant que je te le dise, c'est la mère de mon patron  
>- Oh Mer...<br>- C'est a cause de toi, que Nolan a des expressions grossière  
>- Belli-Bello, ne change pas de sujet, que t'a telle demander?<br>- De rendre le sourire à sa famille  
>- Du coter de son fils c'est gagner<br>- N'importe quoi!  
>- A oui ! et bien dit donc drôlement consciencieux le patron, il t'amène, il fait venir le meilleur Doc du service, qui s'avère être le père de celui-ci et il attend le résultat pendant des plombes, en tournant comme un lion en cage, mais a par sa c'est normal, à d'autre Bella, tu as taper dans l'œil de ton chef.<br>- Tu est fatiguant  
>- Pense ce que tu veux mais moi je sais ce que je voit, et pas besoin d'avoir de don pour sa.<p>

Il m'énerve, je vois mon trésors sur le perron de la porte, il trépigne d'impatience, Émmett arrête la voiture, je sors et me précipite ver lui, il me saute dans les bras, mon fils, mon petit cœur de tendresse, je le respire. et il me chuchote à l'oreille

- Ma maman tu m'a fait trop peur tu sais, et puis tata rose m'a dit que c'était pas grave, et la Madame est venu, elle a dit que tu était surveiller par un docteur magique qui soigne tout, et tu sais, elle est même rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.  
>- Qu'elle madame?<br>- Celle que tu dois aider  
>- Tu l'a vue?<br>- Oui,elle m'a dit que après je la verrais plus que c'était juste cette fois, parce que j'ai beaucoup pleuré  
>- Oh pardon mon petit cœur, désoler de t'avoir fait ci peur<p>

Je le serre contre moi, Rose m'accueille avec une cuillère en bois

- Je te jure que ci je n'aimais pas mon neveu aussi fort que toi, je t'aurais étriper de m'avoir fais peur  
>- Pardon ma Rose, je ferais attention<br>- Tu as intérêt,aller viens Nolan, on va finir le gâteau pendant que maman monte ce reposer  
>- Mais elle viens juste d'arriver<br>- Écoute ta tante poussin, le docteur à dit que ta mère ce repose  
>- Mais Eme ...<br>- Désoler petite soeur mais je ne te laisse pas le choix, je l'ai promis au toubib, et à ton patron.  
>- Comment?<br>- Tu verra sa demain, aller file  
>- Très bien puisque que je ne peux plus rien dire, bande de dictateur<br>- Oui c'est sa, estime toi heureuse, moi je voulais t'envelopper dans du papier bulle et t'attacher au lit, mais Rosalie à contre carrer mes plans.  
>- Une famille de cinglée …<p>

Je pose Nolan, et monte dans la chambre d'ami, Élisabeth c'est montrer à lui, comment le protéger de tout sa, alors qu'il montre déjà des signes de mes dons.

Je m'allonge car je sens qu'un mal de tête arrive, je ferme mes yeux.  
>Elle est là je la sent<br>- Je sais que vous êtes là, il faut qu'on parle  
>- Je suis désoler pour tout<br>- Pourquoi êtes vous montrer à Nolan, il est encore trop jeune pour tout sa  
>- Il a le don, vous le savez prétende le contraire est ridicule.<br>- C'est à moi de juger, et pas à vous de prendre cette décision, laissez mon fils en dehors de tous sa, quand à ma chute provoquer, ne recommencer plus ou je vous laisserais airer, je ne vous aiderez plus, es bien clair.  
>- Très bien, je vous laisse faire à votre guise, et je m'excuse pour votre fils<br>- Je sais que votre famille est importante pour vous, mais n'interférer plus dans la mienne  
>- Bien, puis je rester au près de vous, sans participer à quoi que soit<br>- Oui, bien sur, j'aimerai simplement me reposer, car mes dons ont une chose désagréable, ce sont les maux de tête et avec le choc c'est encore pire, et votre mari à dit repos total  
>- Alors écoutez le, il est de sage parole. Je reste près de vous<p>

Je fermais les yeux quand Élisabeth chantonna une berceuse magnifique qui m'apaisa et m'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêve effrayant, mais magnifique.


	8. CHAPITRE 7 : UNE DISCUTION S'IMPOSE

CHAPITRE 7: UNE DISCUTION AVEC EMMETT S'IMPOSE

Je sens une petite main me caresser le visage, je souris, j'aime ces moments avec Nolan, il ce colle a moi, et prend son pouce, et cale son petit nez au creux de mon cou.

- Maman, es que tu n'est plus malade ?  
>- Chéri, je ne suis pas malade, disons que j'ai été très maladroite ( grâce à un fantôme )<br>- Tonton à dit que c'était une maladie d'être aussi étourdie que toi  
>- Ton oncle devrait s'abstenir de ces commentaires ( Emmett, tu vas passer un sale moment )<br>- Maman, il le savait pas, j'étais cacher dans l'escalier, il a dit aussi que le monde paromale, n'était pas bien, qu'es ce que sa veut dire.  
>- Très bien, tu sais mon chéri, ce que veut dire ton oncle est que... c'est compliquer. ( non c'est claire je vais le tuer )<br>- Quand c'est les affaires de grands, tu dit toujours que c'est compliquer, mais je veux savoir, car la dame, je l'ai vu, mais pas tata Rosalie, et j'ai rien dit, de peur de me faire fâché.  
>- Rose ne t'aurais pas fâché, elle t'aime beaucoup trop, alors la dame que tu as vu s'appelle Élisabeth, et elle est avec les anges<br>- Comme ta mamie ?  
>- Oui<br>- Alors pourquoi je peux la voir, ci elle est avec les anges  
>- Tu vois mon cœur, parfois les personnes, ne restent pas avec les anges et viennent nous voir<br>- Et tonton, il peut la voir?  
>- Non, tu vois, seul les gens qui sont spéciaux peuvent les voir, et toi et moi on en fait parti, mais tu ne dois pas le dire à personnes.<br>- Pourquoi?  
>- Car les gens auront peur de nous<br>- Pourquoi?  
>- Les gens ont souvent peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, mon chéri, ai je répondu à ton interrogatoire<br>- Oui, enfin je crois, tu viens  
>- Je t'aime<br>- Moi aussi maman

Il m'a envoyer un baiser et est parti comme une flèche, pour le coup, je ne pensait pas que cette conversation viendrai aussi tôt, j'aurai tellement aimer l'épargner, mais je dois me résoudre, il a le don.

En descendant, je vis une scène trop mignonne, mon grand frère entrain de donner le biberon à ma Cléa

- Hey, Belli-Bello, comment tu va?  
>- Bien mieux, où est Rose<br>- Elle est parti faire quelque courses, et Nolan est avec elle, nous avons invité quelqu'un à déjeuner  
>- OK, au fait, la prochaine fois que tu parle avec Rose de mes " dons " assure toi que mon fils ne soit pas là, j'ai eu droit à un interrogatoire digne de Charlie.<br>- Excuse Bella, j'étais persuader, qu'il était toujours dans sa chambre  
>- Et bien non, et je peux te dire qu'il ce pose pas mal de questions, pour l'instant j'ai réussi à satisfaire sa curiosité mais jusqu'à quand<br>- Écoute Bella, je m'inquiète et Rose aussi, quand tout sa à commencer, je t'ai soutenu, je te soutiendrai encore, mais avoue que sa va beaucoup trop loin cette fois ci

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai discuter avec la mère d'Edward et elle me laissera faire, alors ne te fait plus de souci et puis Oncle Dan, a dût te rassurer sur ce sujet, je me trompe  
>- OK tu gagne cette manche, mais je t'aime et c'est mon rôle de grand frère de te protéger, et avec tes dons j'ai l'impression que je suis inutile<br>- Tu es tout sauf inutile, vous êtes les seules personnes qui me permettent de ne pas devenir folle

Je le sert dans mes bras, car autant Emmett peut être casse pied, que dans les moment critique je sais que je peux conter sur lui.

- Maman, tonton, regarder qui était à la porte, il dit que il va manger avec nous, c'est vrai?

Je me retourne.


	9. CHAPITRE 8 : TROUBLE ?

CHAPITRE 8 : TROUBLE, MAIS PAS D'ECART POSSIBLE

Merci à ma tite poulette aurélie, qui me lis et me dit ce qui ne va pas quand moi je ne vois plus rien lol :D

Alors ci je m'attendait à sa, que mon frère invite mon Patron à manger chez lui, il m'a tout fais, mais là c'est le pompon, quand Nolan, me l'a emmener dans la cuisine alors que j'étais en pyjama, avec une tête à faire peur.

Je lui est dit bonjour et je suis montée vitesse grand V dans la chambre, au mon dieu il m'a vu en pyjama,comment une poisse pareil peut me poursuivre.

Le meurtre est condamnable, mais il feront peut être une exception pour moi, en gros titre, " Isabella SWAN grande publicitaire à été arrêter pour le meurtre de son frère Emmett SWAN grand joueur de hockey international ".

Comment il arrive à toujours me mettre dans l'embarras comme ça, c'est sa! j'ai trouver c'est son don, bon Bella respire, je vais aller me doucher, oui bonne idée.  
>L'eau chaude me fit le plus grand bien et me remis toute mes idées de meurtre au placard.<p>

- Bella ! c'est moi je rentre.

Je sort, de la salle de bain entouré d'une serviette

- Rosalie, comment il a pu me faire sa  
>- Bella, ton frère pensait bien faire, il a voulu le remercier de t'avoir secouru et je trouve cela normal, imagine qu'il n'aurait rien fait, tu aurais pu avoir quelque chose de plus grave<br>- Rose, c'est mon patron !  
>- Oh non ! c'est pas possible tu en pince pour lui?<br>- Non ! pas du tout ou tu va chercher des idées pareils  
>- Oh mais si je connais ce regard, en plus tu rougis<br>- Pfff on ne tombe pas amoureux en trois jours, Rosalie, et de toute façon, même ci j'éprouve certaine chose, qui sont plus dût à l'attrait physique, car tu as raison c'est une bombe, je ne pourrais rien faire, tu oublie que sa mère et ma cliente, enfin en quelque sorte...  
>- Bella, rien ne t'empêche de joindre l'utile à l'agréable, et tu n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse, même avec Jake, vous n'étiez pas amoureux... Et je dois reconnaitre que ci je n'aimais pas autant mon litle bird<br>- Rosalie ! et bien et bien...Au bon sens tu l'appel litle bird !  
>- Bella ! hors de question que tu t'en serve pour charrier Emmett!<br>- Enfaite tu es juste venu pour encore jouer à poupée Bella, et rêve pas je compte bien m'en servir pour embêter, mon frère  
>- Tu sais que je te déteste, débrouille toi toute seule pour te préparer ( dans toute sa tirade elle à réussi a sortir de la chambre sans claquer la porte )<br>- Oui moi aussi je t'aime

Aller j'enfile une tunique bleu, avec un leggins noir, mes cheveux je vais les détacher, un peu de maquillage, et voilà, je pense que c'est bon.

C'est vrai que Rosalie à raison, Edward était mon type d'homme sur lequel je flasherait facilement. Que je tomberais facilement amoureuse, Oh je suis dans le pétrin.  
>Non Bella !, avant de commencer quoi que soit je dois d'abord réussir ma mission, je le doit pour Elisabeth.<p>

La tête de mon fils apparait dans l'encadrement de porte

- Maman, tonton à dit que fallais que tu ramène tes fesses en bas où il viendrais te chercher  
>- Mon coeur, j'aimerais réellement que tu ne répète pas tous ce que ton oncle te dit<br>- Tu viens

Aller Bella quand faut y aller, faut y aller.


	10. CHAPITRE 9 : AGREABLE MOMMENT

CHAPITRE 9: AGREABLE MOMMENT

En allant vers le salon, il était là, entrain de plaisanter avec Nolan, en tous les cas quoi qu'il raconté à mon petit garçon celui pouffais de rire.

- Bonjour, Mr CULLEN  
>- Oh, pas de Monsieur, appeler moi Edward, je ne suis pas là en tant que directeur, tout du moins je l'espère<br>- T'inquiète pas ED, elle à toujours tendance à exagérée, bella, je n'ai pas inviter Edward pour que vous parliez boulot, mais pour le remercier  
>- Et je t'en remercie, Emmett.<br>- Mais de rien ED, Bon Bella, tu veux boire quelque chose?

**_( NDL rappelons que l'alcool est mauvais pour la santer et ne doit pas être consommer avec exagération )_**

- Un jus d'orange, alors de quoi discutiez vous avant que j'arrive?  
>- Isabella, pouvons nous nous tutoyiez, cela ne me gêne pas vous savez.<br>- Dans ces cas là, appelle moi Bella  
>- Très bien, alors Emmett, était entrain de nous raconter de ...<br>- Je parlais de ta maladresse légendaire  
>- Tu n'as pas oser quand même<br>- Et si belli-bello  
>- Merci little Bird ...<br>- Rosie ! tu avais promis  
>- Mais va tu crier moins fort ta fille essaye de dormir<br>- Mais ma puce tu lui as dit pour mon surnom  
>- Cela m'a échapper<p>

Les yeux de Rosalie lui indique de ne faire aucun commentaire, je voyais de l'amusement dans les yeux d'Edward, et mon fils lui était carrément entrain de rire

- Oh toi le microbe je t'interdit de rire de ton oncle comme sa  
>- Mais tonton, tu est trop drôle<p>

Il l'embarque sur ses épaules et s'en va avec lui dehors. Car c'était un barbecue à la swan, et comme le beau temps ci prêtait Emmett avait voulu en profiter.

- Vot... Ton frère est un grand gamin  
>- Oui parfois je ne sais pas comment Rosalie fait pour le supporter H24.<br>- Ton fils est adorable, son père et toi vous devez être fière  
>- Oui, Jacob, adore littéralement son fils, mais malheureusement Nolan ne le voit pas aussi souvent qu'il aimerait.<br>- Oh, cela doit être dur pour lui, de ne pas pouvoir être avec sa famille tous le temps  
>- Oh Jake ne vit pas avec nous<br>- Pardon, je ne voulait pas te mettre mal à l'aise  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jake et moi nous avons eu Nolan, suite à un léger dérapage<br>- Dérapage?  
>- Allons dehors, il fait beau, et cela sera plus agréable pour discuter<p>

- Comme je te le disais Nolan à été conçu un soir où Jacob et Moi nous étions au plus mal, malheureusement nous n'étions pas amoureux, et quand j'ai découvert le poteau rose, et bien j'ai voulu le garder et Jake m'a soutenu et est devenu le papa le plus gaga de la terre.  
>- Drôle de conception, quand même<br>- Oh sa n'a pas toujours été simple, d'autant plus que nos famille sont étroitement liée  
>- Excuse moi, mais je ne comprend pas<br>- Tout simple, le père de Jacob et le mien sont les meilleur amis, ensuite ma belle mère Sue Clearwater et la mère de la fiancée à Jacob, Leah. Donc pour l'expliquer à tous le monde et qu'ils l'acceptent, sa été sans jeux de mots un véritable bordel.  
>- Et la fiancé elle l'a pris comment<br>- Oh départ extrêmement mal, mais Leah ne pourra jamais enfantée donc elle considère Nolan, comme une sorte de neveu et fils d'adoption, et elle le chouchoute comme jamais  
>- Et ton fils comment il vit tout sa<br>- A ton avis en le regardant comme cela, crois tu qu'il est malheureux?

Edward ce tut un moment, il ce leva et partis rejoindre mon frère et Nolan dans leur partie de foot.  
>Rose arriva avec la nourriture, et les disposa sur le barbecue, de nouveau mon regard ce posa sur Edward, il était en plein jeux avec Nolan et semblais réellement heureux, toute trace de tristesse semblait l'avoir quitter.<p>

Elisabeth apparu, a coter de moi, elle regarder son fils et semblait apaiser, heureuse, elle me regardait et me souriait, elle m'envoyais un baiser de la main et s'évapora. Elle m'envoya des ondes de remerciement et de gratitude. Et je dois dire que cela me fessait un bien fou.

Rose nous avait préparer un repas de Roi, pendant que les garçons était repartis, dans leur jeux, nous nous étions installer sur les transat.

- Tu sais Bella, Edward à l'air d'apprécier Nolan énormément, et je dois avouer que ton fils rayonne en sa présence, a croire qu'ils ce sont attendu toutes leur vie

- Que veux tu dire?

- Et bien, ne te méprend pas, je sais que Jake adore son fils, mais côter présence on peut pas dire qu'il y arrive à être formidable, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, qu'il travail beaucoup, mais Nolan en souffre même ci il ne dit rien.  
>Et là, il ne connait pas Edward mais, regarde le, il rayonne, il a ni plus ni moins besoins d'une présence masculine, et je ne parle pas de Emmett.<p>

- En gros ce que tu essaye de me dire, Nolan à besoin d'un père 100%, présent.  
>- Oui<p>

Rose n'avait jamais porter de jugement sur ma situation, et celle de Jake, et avait toujours approuver ce que je fesait, mais elle disait toujours ce quelle pensait même ci cela pouvais heurter plus d'un.

En les regardant, cette vériter aussi cruel que ce soit, mon fils avait besoin d'espérément d'un père. Mais avant je devait m'occuper de la requette d'Elisabeth, et en voyant Edward ci heureux, je pensait que rien n'était impossible, même ci je ne savait pas comment faire pour entrer en contact avec sa soeur, la seule que je n'ai pas vu, mon instinct me dit que s'a allait arriver plutôt que prévu.


	11. CHAPITRE 10 : REACTION

CHAPITRE 10: REACTION ET FLIRT SANS CONSEQUENCE?

En allant au travail, je n'arrêter pas de penser à ce que Rose m'a dit et ce qui pouvait en ressortir.

En laissant Nolan ce matin à l'école, il a continuer son babillage sur Edward, comme étant selon lui, son nouveau super copain grand, tout un programme, ce qui m'a le plus choqué est qu'il m'a demander de le revoir.

Je ne peut pas demander à Edward de continuer à venir voir Nolan, sous prétexte que celui ci c'est enticher de lui, mais d'un autre coter je serai emmener à le voir par rapport à sa mère et c'est là le souci, je ne veux pas que mon double " métier " interfère dans ma vie privée.

Il faut que je parle à Edward, que je rencontre sa sœur. Tous ce bouscule dans ma tête

- Bella ?

Et puis il faut absolument que je règle cette histoire au plus vite, et que j'arrête de m'attacher à Edward, sinon je sent que je vais vraiment finir folle.

- Isabella?  
>- Oh pardon Edward, je ne vous avez pas vu.<br>- Le vouvoiement est de retour  
>- Nous ne sommes plus chez mon frère, mais au travail, en dehors cela ne me dérange pas.<br>- Très bien, Bella, voici mon ami et accessoirement mon beau-frère, qui viens en tant que responsable de publicité, il officiera à vos coter avec Angela, es que cela vous pose un souci?  
>- Non! aucun, alors bienvenue parmi nous?<br>- Jasper! et bien Edd, je ne te savais pas ci protocolaire  
>- Jazz, arrête avec ce surnom ridicule<br>- Bon messieurs ce n'est pas que tous votre babillage m'ennuie, mais je dois travailler pour pouvoir mérité mon salaire.  
>- Très bien, je vous laisse travailler, Jasper à tous à l'heure<br>- Edward, n'oublie pas le repas, avec Alice et ton père  
>- Comment veut tu que j'oublie, au bout de 15 SMS depuis ce matin, ce n'est pas possible<p>

Nous le regardons partir, il à l'air très ennuyer par ce repas

- Je me trompe peut être mais il n'a pas l'air ravie de ce repas  
>- Non, je peux te tutoyer ? ( je hoche la tête ) Alice, qui comme je suppose tu as compris est ma femme, tiens à faire ce repas en mémoire de leur mère décéder, et je dois dire que Edward rechigne à chaque fois<br>- Tu sais cela ne doit pas être agréable, de ce rappeler qu'ils ont perdu un être cher à chaque repas, spécialement ci la date correspond a sa mort  
>- Je le sais bien, mais Alice n'arrive pas à faire son deuil.<br>- Le deuil est un long processus que peut de personne n'arrive pas forcément à effectuer avec soin, il faut l'apprivoiser, le calmer, et laisser la personne aimer partir, le souvenir de celle ci en reste plus beau.  
>- Je comprend pas mal de choses, et là je peux voir pourquoi Ed apprécie d'être a ton contact<br>- Comment sa?  
>- Je ne te connais pas vraiment, mais je peux te dire que le repas chez ta famille l'à rendu plus ouvert et très ... comment te dire... inspiré.<p>

Sa phrase est très énigmatique et surtout n'a aucun sens pour moi.  
>Je me plonge dans le travail, tout en jetant des regards à Jasper, il a une aura particulière, il a un don j'en suis sur, il évolue avec les collègue avec une telle facilitée et un tel calme. A croire que j'attire tous ce qui est anormale avec mon don.<p>

J'étais tellement absorber par mon travail que je n'avais pas vu Edward en face de moi.

- Isabella puis je vous parlez un instant?

- Oui, bien-sur

Je le suis dans son bureau, et me fais signe de m'assoir, il ferma la porte

- J'ai un service à te demander, et tu me sauverais la vie

- Le tutoiement est de retour?

- Ah ah très drôle, accompagne moi au dîner de ma sœur

- Pardon?

- Je t'en supplie, et puis je t'ai quand même sauvez la vie

Non mais quel toupet, avec son sourire espiègle, cela le rend sexy, du calme Bella, du calme, c'est à cause de ta mère que je suis aller à l'hôpital.

Bon voilà l'occasion que j'attendais pour voir cette Alice, tant mieux je ferai une pierre trois coup, Famille Cullen, je vais m'occuper de vous. Inspiration.

- Ok, je viens, mais nous serons quitte

- Merci! Je viendrai te prendre vers 20H ce soir, chez ton frère?

- Non chez moi, tiens ma carte de visite il y a l'adresse.

- Tu peux emmener Nolan ci tu veux

- Il sera content de te voir, tu lui à fait une grande impression

- Moi aussi, tu as un gosse génial, comme sa maman

- Je … ( ne pas rougir ) merci...

- Le tutoiement peut t'il rester de vigueur?

- Après ce nouveau repas, je vais y réfléchir ( et hop mister Cullen un petit clin d'œil )

Je sors de son bureau, je n'y crois pas je viens de flirté avec mon patron et en plus, et bien c'est Nolan qui va être heureux, lui qui voulais le revoir.


End file.
